


The Spider Episode

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blackhawks as if they are a kindergarten class. Patrick is the class clown/mischief maker/little shit and Jonny is the recipient  though all suffer, especially Mr. Q's patience.</p>
<p>Patrick introduces a little friend to nap time. Jonny does not appreciate it. (Okay, that sounds really creepy, but its a bug.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider Episode

“Kaner! STOP IT.” Jonathan shrieked, glaring at his best friend as he jumped off his mat in fear.

Patrick just giggled, watching the spider crawl across Jonny's mat, having put it there. “What? It's cool.”

Their teacher came striding up as the other kids stirred and Corey let out a sleepy, “What's going on?”

“Just a spider.” Patrick said before pushing his tongue into the gap made by the baby tooth he lost. He was the first one in the class to lose a tooth and he was proud of it.

A few of the kids shriek, all getting to their feet and stampeding to the other side of the classroom, rousing the last of the nappers. Mr. Q growls. “Patrick, get it out now! What did I tell you about bringing animals into the classroom during nap time?!”

“It's just a spider! It never hurt anybody!” Patrick pouted, scooping up the bug. He shoved his hands under Jonny's face, rewarded with another shriek as his friend tried to bat his arm away.

The spider fell. Jonny screamed and jumped around, looking for the spider, unable to spot it against the dark carpet. He panicked and ran for the little group of kids, shouting, “I hate you Kaner! You're not my best friend anymore!”

“B-but...I-I was just kidding!” Patrick started to cry and as Jonny glared at him, it became a  _very loud_ wail.

Jonny continued to glare, his arms folded as Mr. Q rolled his eyes.  _These two._

“J-Jonny please....please....” Patrick walked towards the group of kids, sniffling and clutching his hands together. “I-I'll g-give you my c-candy for a we-week....”

Jonny loved candy, his resolve was weakening. “ _Don't do that_ , Kaner...I don't  _like_  spiders...”

“I-I won't...I swear...”

“O-okay...”

The two did their usual tight hug, suddenly bright grins make-up hug and it was all Mr. Q could do to not start laughing. They did this almost every day. Patrick doing something Jonathan didn't like and the serious little boy saying they weren't best friends...Then crying Patrick and the promise of sweets and they were friends again.

All the kids would be cranky, but there was no way he'd get them to nap today with a rogue spider.


End file.
